My Last Breath
by RoseKatie380
Summary: Lucinia Fenix is a 24 year old COG solider who's also the daughter of scientist Adam Fenix and sister of Marcus Fenix. She's been through hell with her squad "Haze" and isn't one for giving up. Though along the way she meets a Carmine brother and falls in love ? How will she ever be able to love someone during this war...
1. Chapter 1

14 A.E.

I haven't given much thought in the last 14 years after Emergence Day… though I suppose not a lot of people had either. The world had gone to hell and back in these past couple of years. The COG was thinning out and the list of casualties was becoming greater as the day's past. Prescott was someone everyone was losing hope in, or at least I was losing hope in the man who'd always told us victory was almost in sight.

All I knew was that 14 years ago… I was 10 years old and was scared for my life. I had never really knew my mother and the only person who was there for me was my older brother Marcus. Even the stupid COG had taken him away from me and decided that he wasn't doing his job to the COG and for the people who needed him the most.

Colonel Hoffman knew what he was doing, but I think most of the time who was just bullshitting everyone. I had lost a lot of people who had meant something to me and yet it seemed like I couldn't ever do anything to help them. My father always tried to make things better for me after my mom had left us, but I knew the truth behind everything.

Now, my relationship with my father wasn't bad, but I wouldn't call us best buds or anything close to that. We didn't really need to talk when I was growing up… I kind of always knew what he was trying to say… even when the words weren't coming out of his mouth. I think me just being able to read him was what kept us together.

As the war kept dragging along I couldn't help, but loose hope in the ones who had said they had all of this handled. "Lucinia, it's time to move out" a voice from behind me said. I looked behind me and met the eyes of Lieutenant James Travis. I smiled as he offered a hand to me. I grabbed his hand firmly and let him pull me up.

I walked with him over to the rest of my squad and I smiled at everyone. There were only 4 of us, but these men were a part of my family. We had all been together since I joined as a COG solider only 7 years ago. I was 17 years of age at the time of me joining in as a solider. I may or may not have lied about my age, but I wasn't going to just sit by and let everyone fight when I should be to.

Though that wasn't when I was first involved with the COG. Before I had joined as an official COG solider I was a nurse for 2 years and was happy about helping a little bit. During that time though, seeing all those hurt civilians and COG soldiers I felt useless that I wasn't helping prevent these people from getting hurt in the first place.

The men in my squad were my brothers and now that I was a solider I could help protect them from the danger that awaited us. In my squad it included Lieutenant James Travis, Corporal Michael West and Private David Ross. We had spent all this time together and I couldn't imagine losing any of them, but if that were to happen… I would ultimately be heart broken.

I rolled my eyes as David winked at me and both of his arms wrapped around my smaller body. I shook my head and gave my attention to Travis, concerned about what the hell was our mission when we needed to kick some grub ass. "Listen men and Lucinia" Travis started. I rolled my eyes once again… even though he was a higher rank, he couldn't help but poke little jokes at me.

"We're going to head in inland and look for supplies and anything worth having" He announced. I rolled my eyes and looked all around at the broken down buildings and the ashes falling from burning buildings behind us. Sera had been through hell in the last 14 years and not really any progress had been made against these damn locusts.

We all nodded to James and started walking towards the Hospital. Every single thing the COG owned now was important and anything you lost… probably was the only thing left. Supplies were lower and everything we had was special and to be treated with special care. I also hadn't seen my brother in the past 4 years since he was put in prison.

I wasn't going to believe that my older brother had let those damn locusts get him. Marcus had never been the type of person to just give up and do nothing when he knew he change whatever was happening. I had my mind set on finding him again, I just hoped he was out there looking for me and being safe.

* * *

><p>I really tried my best to follow along with the time line, but it was hard xD<p>

Time Line of Lucinia Fenix-

Current - (Beginning of GOW2)

10. B.E. - LF Born

9 B.E. - LF ~ 1 (Mommy Fenix disappears)

8 B.E. - LF ~ 2

7 B.E. - LF ~ 3

6 B.E. - LF ~ 4

5 B.E. - LF ~ 5

4 B.E. - LF ~ 6

3 B.E. - LF ~ 7

2 B.E. - LF ~ 8

1 B.E. - LF ~ 9

E-D - LF ~ 10


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through all this rubble and didn't have any hopes that we would find anything. Everything that was around me… well it was depressing. I remembered walking down these streets when I was younger and going with my brother to visit Dom and Carlos. I stopped suddenly as Carlos's face ran through my mind and tears started filling my eyes.

I wrapped my fingers around the extra cog tag around my neck and took in a deep breath. I missed him so much and was absolutely taken aback when I found of that he had died. I was only 9 ½ when he died, but I remembered him clear as day. It was horrible that he died, but I still believed that everything happened for a reason.

I slowly released the cog tag from my hand and turned around looking at all the others. The other members were searching around with less hope on their faces than mine. I sighed before walking on and skimming the rubble for anything that would be useful in some ways. I kept walking, until I looked over and saw something shining in the rubble.

I squinted my eyes as I slowly started walking closer to the object that had caught my attention. It was strange, but the object wasn't something that you would normally see. I slowly bent down and took the object in my fingers. I gasped as I saw that it was a locket and it seemed to have something engraved on the back.

'_To my dearest Allison' _read the words on the back. I smiled as I carefully opened the locket and say a father and daughter in the picture. I slowly closed it once more and slipped it into my pocket. Something so beautiful didn't deserve to be in this place with such death and horrible surroundings. I guess that could count as one of my weaknesses.

I didn't like leaving anything that was beautiful and meaningful. I smiled to myself as I stood back up and looked over at my squad who was now waiting for me. I caught up with them and decided that it would be best to keep quiet about the locket, since it didn't seem to be too important, especially to everyone else.

I looked up at the smoke filled sky and hoped that this would all go away soon. I also hoped that I could help that dream become a reality. I ran my fingers through my hair and continued walking with my mates. The hospital was now coming into sight and other gears were starting to come into our sights. I looked around at all the gears we passed by… looking for one person.

My brother still hadn't left my mind and I was pretty sure that he never would. Even though I hadn't heard from him since he was locked up in the Slab… I knew that he was out there somewhere. I just had to look for him and I knew that he would show up, or at least I could only hope he would. I jumped a little as a hand was settled on my shoulder.

I turned around and met the sympathetic eyes of Lt. Travis. I knew that he was always worried about me and my whole goal of finding my brother, but he also was supportive of it. I guess you could say he knew how I felt… and he really did. Two years after emergence day, his younger sister… the last of his family had disappeared.

He was crushed and he once told me that if he could turn back time… he would. Though, he knew that it wasn't possible and the only thing left for him to do… was mourning and keep moving forward. He hadn't come all this way just to die and neither had I. I was fighting for my brother and Dom. They both were family and I would do anything to keep them safe.


End file.
